Guarding Their Pack
by Saoirse Roisin Dubh
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black make a pact. The twins must be protected. Wait twins! Yes! Twin!Harry, Manipulative! Dumblydork. And why do Harry and Mira have phoenixes! All HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin ran. He ran as fast as his form would carry him. The wolf inside him- which happened to have named itself Remus- cried out in pain. It's pups were in danger. His amber eyes zeroed in on the smouldering remains of his packmates' house. In his human form he would have stopped to cry at the state of James' house, but not tonight. He bounded up the steps and barged into the open doorway. He smelt the stench of death upon James and moved up the stairs where he heard sniffling. He growled low as he came upon the second floor and saw the nursery door ajar. He pushed it open with his muzzle and growled louder. Lily was dead in front of one of the pups' cribs. He looked up and his amber eyes locked on Harry's green ones. He reeked of fear, but was unharmed. He looked around the room and saw Harry's twin Mira hiding underneath her crib. Her crystal blue eyes locked on to Remus' imposing form and she smiled. She crawled out from under the crib and giggled when Remus nuzzled her. Tonight was Halloween, the night he was infected, so he calmed his breathing and transformed back into his human form. He scooped up Mira and Harry and strode out of the destroyed house. He took off into the dense forest behind the house and disapparated. He appeared at his forest home over two thousand miles away, and transfigured a playpen for the toddlers. He conjured his patronus and sent for Sirius. Sirius appeared minutes later as Remus was repairing his house.

"Moony, what's going on?" Sirius' voice cracked, "James is… and Lily… and the" Sirius stopped as he caught sight of the twins sleeping soundly in their playpen. Remus opened his occlumency shields and Sirius dove in, watching what had transpired just minutes before. When he was finished, he left Remus' mind and the two made a pact. The twins would be safe, and they would be prepared for whatever came.

A/N: There is the prologue of Guarding their Pack. I say it in the Summary, and I will warn you again now. Dumbledore is a conniving, manipulative man in this story. I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but it's very half-baked. All recognizable Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. -Dark Rose of Liberty-


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore paced in his study. He had sent Hagrid to Godric's Hollow, and upon meeting him in Little Whinging, was informed that neither of the twins were there. Mira, he didn't care about. That was unplanned. But Harry… Harry was going to lead the "Light" to victory over Tom Riddle, or the man he had unintentionally created. Now, he was in his study, playing with every sensor he had to find Harry. Nothing was working. This meant either Harry was dead, or in a location he had never been. Looking for him would be useless, because both Mira and Harry had inherited the long- dead metamorphmagus gene from their thirteenth great-grandfather. He just hoped that wherever those two were, no one would find his charms and blocks. That would be a mess. Little did he know that three thousand miles away, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had called the Potter account manager from Gringotts and all of his carefully laid blocks and charms were slowly being peeled away.

Remus was beyond livid when the goblin told him that Mira and Harry each have seven spells a piece on them. They each had a core blocker, a tracker, an ability blocker, an animagus blocker, a memory charm, and a parentis charm. Mira had an extra ability blocker for heritage traits( either parseltongue or mind-reading other than occlumency, they couldn't tell) , and Harry had an elemental blocker. All the charms save one had the same signature: Albus Dumbledore. The goblin had been able to remove all the charms except for the parentis charm, because it had to be taken off by the one who placed it there. As they sat, the charm slowly started fading to the point that they could read the magical signature: Lily Potter. This confused Sirius and Remus completely, until the glamour accompanying the charm faded. Both the twins had inherited Lily's flaming red hair, and their grandmother's crystal blue eyes. There was nothing of James to be found. They were all Lily. This threw the men for another loop, but guessed Lily was just trying to show the kids were both her and James. Sirius thanked the goblin and payed him while Remus finished the repairs on the house. After that was done, Remus and Sirius cast several charms to make the wards stronger and make the property unplottable with a few modifications. Owls trying to find them would be stopped at the wards boundaries and would drop the mail there. Family members by blood were able to enter the wards with express permission. Besides that, people must side-along apparate to find them. Happy with their changes, the older men sat down with a twin each and cooed over them until dinner time. Remus scooped up both twins and headed for the door, Sirius following him. The twins didn't seem to like this too much, so Remus handed Mira off to Sirius and focused on Harry. Harry giggled at the attention, and turned his hair a bright yellow. Mira laughed at her brother, and her hair turned electric blue. Sirius let out a barking laugh while Remus just smiled lovingly.

"Well Moony, I guess that explains the ability blocker," Sirius laughed and cuddled MIra to his chest. Remus nodded and tickled Harry, making him turn his hair a shocking green.

"That it does, Padfoot. Explains the parentis charm too," Remus mused as the entered the house. Remus took out his wand and flicked it at the fridge and oven. Ingredients started flying out and combining. Remus looked over to the food and grimaced. "Looks like casserole again. Sorry Padfoot I'll go do some shopping tomorrow." Remus sat Harry in an indoor playpen and used his wand to set several stuffed animals flying around his head. Sirius did the same with Mira. The two old friends watched the children with loving eyes as it hit them. Lily and James were gone, and they were now the legal guardians of their children, by their will. Remus leaned into Sirius as the two mourned the loss of their friends. Harry and Mira looked at their guardians and cocked their heads to the side as their hair turned a fiery red resembling Lily's. Remus sat with the twins and cried silently as a crying Sirius watched from the couch. Remus and Sirius locked eyes and decided that they would tell both children everything before going to Hogwarts, so that they would know what to do and who to stay away from.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Everything recognizable as Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Next chapter: Ten years later! -Dark Rose of Liberty-


	3. Chapter 3

Mira Adella Potter-Lupin-Black and Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin were excited. Ten years had passed since Papa (Remus) and Dad (Sirius) had found them and blood-adopted them. They kept all their abilities, but their forms reflected their dads. Mira had sandy-brown hair that fell to her waist and her crystal blue eyes had an amber tinge. Harry's hair was still black, but now shoulder length and wavy, like Sirius's. His piercing green eyes had dulled slightly, and had a hint of brown. Today was July 31st, their eleventh birthday. Today brought happiness, presents, cake, and most importantly, their Hogwarts letters. Mira and Harry shared a huge room downstairs. Harry's side of the room was red and gold, with snitches and pictures of the chudley cannons, as well as a four-poster bed with gold sheets and red curtains. the middle of the room was a blend of bronzes and golds, and the wall-length window let in sunlight that bounced around the room. Mira's side was done up in royal blues and bronzes, with hippogriffs flying and posters of Puddlemere United. The wall that housed the door to the rest of the house held an enormous bookshelf crammed with every book two eleven year olds could possibly read. There were muggle fiction books, art books, wizarding school books, and photo books.

Today though, none of this mattered to the twins. What mattered, was plotting revenge as dad had woken them up with ice-cold buckets that were charmed to drench them until they got out of bed. Harry and Mira had bolted out of the room and taken cover behind the red velvet couch in the living room, only to find their dads laughing hysterically at their various states of undress and being soaking wet. The twins stocked back to their room and dried off and changed. Mira decided on muggle black skinny jeans and a light blue tee. Harry chose muggle blue jeans and a black tee. The twins helped each other pick their appearances, Mira deciding on keeping everything but her eyes, which she made completely blue. Harry decided to keep his eyes, but shorten his hair and change it to a midnight black, instead of raven- because, according to Harry, there is a big difference.

The twins returned to the living room to find their parents sitting on the couch with a pile of presents dividing themselves. After being sung to, the twins dived into their presents. Mira received a beautiful leather book bag that had a featherlight charm, an undetectable extension charm, and a locking spell that would only allow her or Harry to open it. She also received a bronze quill with seven different color inks, and various parchment. She got a traveling clock that would hide her face and voice that was a deep midnight blue color. She got a few new dresses and new trainers as well. She also received a wand holster, a two-way mirror, and a featherlight, extended trunk embossed with her initials. She also received a book on mind-reading. Her last present though, was the best. Her last present, in a beautiful golden cage, was a sun phoenix. Its feathers were a goldish red that changed in the light, and it cried happily when it saw the girl. Mira named her Lily, after her mother.

Harry received a black leather book bag with his initials on it and with the same charms Mira's had. He received a gold quill with onyx ink, as well as ink that only Mira could read. He got a deep burgundy traveling cloak like Mira's as well. He got new trainers, two wand holsters, and a two- way mirror. He received a book on elemental magic. His best present was also his last. In a silver cage sat an onyx colored phoenix. Its feathers turned shades of blue and black as it moved, and it too cried happily upon seeing its owner. Harry named him James in honor of his father.

After the presents, they went to the ward boundaries as they had just announced that two owls were trying to get through. As they collected they letters and went back to the house, the twins were balls of energy. Harry and Mira tore the letters open at the same time, reading simultaneously.

"Dear Mr/Miss Potter-Lupin-Black/Potter-Black/Lupin;

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September First. The train to Hogwarts leaves from King Cross Station in London on Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock on August 31st. Your materials list is enclosed. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Mira squealed in delight and locked her twin in a death grip. Harry smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. The two finally calmed down enough to read their material lists:

1 size 2 pewter cauldron

1 potions vial rack

Potions ingredients (level 1 set)

1 set of brass scales

1 set of crystal or glass vials

1 telescope

1 wand

BOOKS:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

UNIFORM:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Parents, please note first years are NOT allowed broomsticks.

Students may bring an owl, cat or toad ( or familiar).

Sirius and Remus cooked a magnificent breakfast as the twins chatted about what order to go to the stores in Diagon Alley in. Ultimately, it was decided to get the uniforms and equipment first, then to the apothecary so they had more time to explore, the Flourish and Blotts so they could find their school books as well as ones they were curious about. Between the Black library and the books in the Potter vault, they didn't _need_ books, but these libraries didn't have much on mind-magic and elemental magic. After they finished breakfast, the twins changed their appearance so they looked exactly identical: they sported long, sandy brown hair that fell straight ( or in Harry's case, didn't stick up messily), amber eyes flecked with gold, high cheekbones, full lips, and thick lashes. After this was done, Sirius and Remus applied glamours so they looked like our father and uncle. They nodded to each other and trekked to the edge of the wards to disapparate.

_A/N: Okay, there's chapter three! I can't remember if I said this already, but these chapters will be pretty short. Please review, flame, pm me, I will read everything. Thanks! Everything recognizable as Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. ~~Dark Rose of Liberty~~_


End file.
